


just a dream

by mychemicalwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Boners, Cuddles, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sleeping Sam, Slight Dirty Talk, brief daddy kink, cumming untouched, im off to hell, smutty smut smut, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalwinchester/pseuds/mychemicalwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas loves to watch over Dean as he sleeps but when Dean has a dirty dream things get a little hot under the collar</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut from my OTP, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
> I apologise for any spelling mistakes :)

The door of the run down motel room slammed shut behind the Winchester brothers and Castiel. They had just finished ganking some vamps, a fairly simply hunt but nonetheless tiring.

'Im gonna grab a quick shower' Sam said aloud, more to himself than anyone else. 'Good idea dude, you need it' Dean said in a joking manner which earned him a bitchface look from Sammy before he took off towards the bathroom with his towel in hand.

Dean strutted over to his bed and threw himself upon it as Cas followed with his eyes. 'Jeez im exhausted man, im gonna get a little shut eye' Dean murmured to Cas 'if you don't mind' he finished. But Cas far from minded. In fact he loved to watch his little human sleep, to watch his chest rise and fall with such ease, it just filled him with so much peace. But instead of saying all that for fear of being shot down by the hunter Castiel simply nodded and watched silently as Deans eyes drifted shut. He watched him until Sam returned from his shower and in turn got into his bed and drifted off. Castiel was left to his own devices. Again. He was becoming rather used to being alone at night while the brothers slept but he most certainly was not used to this new way Dean appeared to be shifting around in his sleep. He was circling his hips and gently rutting them against the bed sheets. Cas thought it best just to try and ignore it which worked pretty well.. until he heard his name. His head shot up, thinking he must have imagined it until he heard it again, this time sounding more desperate. 'Fuck.. Harder.. Cas harder!' Spilled from deans lips next. The holy being couldn't believe what he was hearing, could Dean Winchester be having a wet dream, about.. Him? Surely not.. 'Oh yeah Cas, God let me ride that big fat cock. Let me feel it deep inside of me' the moans were becoming louder and Castiels face grew redder. By now there appeared to be a rather large bulge forming in his trousers, well that was new. He glanced back at dean in time to see him thrust his hips into the bed and biting his lip. 'Thats it daddy.. Hold me down and make me scream. Oh daddy please!' Cas could faintly see a wet patch beginning to form on deans boxers and he couldn't deny that it made his member ache with want. Castiel took a few deep breaths to compose himself before hatching a 'plan'. Dean clearly wanted him and he knew he wanted dean so why not just see what happens? With a final look over at same to make sure he was still sound asleep, before approaching the eldest winchesters bed. He stared down at him all hot, sweaty and writhing around in his far too tight boxers. And before he knew what he was doing, his lips were on the hunters and moving swiftly but with great care and caution. Then he felt a strong had tugging his trench coat and his eyelids shot open to see a pair of bright green eyes staring at him devilishly . Castiels world was ending. He was ready to fly away when he was suddenly pulled back into the kiss. After a few moments they pulled away. 'Well..' Dean said sounding out of breath 'I don't know about you but I've been wanting that for a long long time and I'm sure as hell not stopping at just a kiss' he finished while slapping the angels ass for good measure. He smirked and Cas found himself mimicking it and soon all their garments had been forgotten about on the floor and dean had his full lips wrapped around the angels cock. He was skilled to say the least and soon had Cas moaning like a whore. It took all of his self control not to cum there and then thinking about dean tasting his cock for the first time. Instead he began to fuck the humans throat, earning a delicious moan that vibrated around his member. That was enough to send him spilling over the edge with deans name on his lips while trying not to wake Sam. He fell back in the bed completely exhausted until he realised he had dean to take care of. But when he looked down he saw him blushing deeply and and soon realised why. There were masses of cum dripping down deans thighs and onto the floor. Class miles smugly 'oh dean, did you cum just from that baby?' Dean nodded sheepishly and Cas lifted him into the bed with him 'it's okay babe, I think it's sexy' he assured him before zapping boxers onto the both and laying down to cuddle. He placed a small kiss on his forehead and gripped him tight for the second time. 'Love you..' Dean mumbled into his angles neck making him smile 'I love you too Dean' Cas replied. Deciding to deal with Sams questions about why they were in the same bed in their boxers in the morning because right now, while holding his little human close, it was all he needed.


End file.
